


Christmas Cuddles featuring KuroKen

by WhenFanqueersUnite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFanqueersUnite/pseuds/WhenFanqueersUnite
Summary: This was my Tumblr Haikyuu Secret Santa 2016 gift of fluffy domestic KuroKen doing Christmas preparations.





	Christmas Cuddles featuring KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I guess this will be my first work on here, technically not my first work though. Anyway as said in the description this was the gift for my first Haikyuu Secret Santa (and first in general) on Tumblr last year so I decided to post it so everyone could enjoy~

It was a cold winter day on December 10th. The chill weather outside was enough to keep most people inside, not even counting the 4 inches of snow outside and the forecasted 4 more inches, that have yet to fall. But, regardless of the weather, you could always count on Kenma being inside on his PSP, playing whatever new game had come out. Just like clockwork, he was there, on the sofa at 1:46 pm, playing the newest version of Monster Hunters on his PSP Vita. The television was on in the background, playing a rerun of some Christmas special, which was providing great white noise for the pudding-haired boy.

This blissful moment lasted a mere 30 minutes before the door busted open with a sudden energy that rivaled a toddler hyped up on sugar.

"Kenma!" 

That was the first word uttered by the disheveled, snow-covered raven haired man standing in the doorway carrying a ridiculous number of bags in his arms.

"It's Christmas," He huffed as his chest heaved with this sudden statement as if he had revealed some great truth about the universe.

"Yeah. I guess it is," was Kenma's curt reply, not even giving a glance in Kuroo's direction, eyes staying on his device.

"We gotta decorate," Kuroo replied, not paying attention to Kenma's reply. He stepped in their shared condo. He brushed the snow off of himself and took off his red jacket before walking to Kenma still carrying the bags along with him.

"No we don't." Kenma said, cursing under his breath when his character lost health in a battle.

Kuroo placed the bags next to the sofa to plop down next to Kenma, and lifted the smaller boy's legs to rest on his lap.

"It's too late! I already got everything we need! We're gonna turn this dull condo into a Winter Wonderland~" Kuroo said excitedly, looking at Kenma.

"No. We are not. I'm not doing anything but you can if you want," was Kenma's ever-the-nice reply.

A sly smile appeared on Kuroo's face as he leaned closer to Kenma, his hand lowering the device while obscuring the screen as he looked straight into Kenma's eyes.

"Kuroo!" Kenma yelled, "Move! I can't see!"

"But then you won't be able to see this beautiful face, right?"

"Ugh."

"What's that 'ugh' for? No matter, what will it take for you to decorate with me? A kiss from your boyfriend?" Kuroo asked, eyes glinting mischeviously.

Kenma ignored him, instead focusing everything on trying to finish the level with Kuroo's hand over the screen and his hair blocking his view.

"Awww....I guess I'm not enough for you then," Kuroo said with a pout.

"Then...an apple pie?" 

Kenma's lip twitched, one step away from a smile, something that wasn't missed by Kuroo.

"Aha! So an apple pie then-and a kiss!"

"I don't want your kisses Kuroo," Kenma mumbled. He got them multiple times every day. What made Kuroo think that one kiss would be enough?

Kuroo gasped dramatically, the hand covering the PSP moving to his forehead. He fell back on the sofa in a dramatic manner, as if he learned his lover was cheating on him with a younger woman.

"Kenma! Are you saying you only love me because of my apple pies?! I should've known I wasn't loved," Kuroo took a peek at Kenma's reaction, who looked uncaring, it wasn't enough to take his eyes off the game, "I was a fool to think this was a mutually loving relationship!" He finished, adding in a fake sob at the end. He commended himself mentally, he learned those dramatics from watching the interactions between his friend Oikawa and his boyfriend Iwazumi.

Now for Kenma, this wasn't the first time he's heard the raven-haired man's rhetoric, especially his romantic woes, for goodness sakes, the man was in a Drama Club! He literally does this stuff for money.

The pudding-haired teen sighed, might as well play along. 

"I mean...your apple pies are great and all..." Kenma started, paying no attention to the startled gasp leaving Kuroo's mouth, "...but your kisses are even better..." he whispered at the end, and maybe - just maybe - there was a blush on his cheeks.

This comment had Kuroo shoot straight up, snapping out of his dramatics. 

"So you'll-"

"I didn't say I was going to decorate with you," Kenma retorted, quick to cut Kuroo off before he got any ideas.

Kuroo plopped back down to the opposite side of the sofa, facing Kenma with an exasperated look.

At this point, Kuroo was pleading with the younger male, he really wanted their first Christmas together (and alone without others) to be special. Kenma just became a freshman at Kuroo's college and he only moved in 6 months ago. Ever since Kenma moved in, their relationship had blossomed even more, ever since Kenma's surprising confession during Kuroo's trunk party. Why couldn't Kenma just let him have this one sappy and cliche romantic moment?

But Kenma knew. He also wanted the same, although he was not so upfront about it. The one year away from Kuroo had been brutal, and meeting him once again was heaven for him. He would've done the decorating even without Kuroo's pleading (in fact, he already had a few materials for decorating himself), but there was nothing wrong with getting Kuroo back for all of his pranking and it would be nice to get a little something out of it. Nothing wrong with stringing him along a tiny bit, right?

"Two apple pies and a kiss?" Kuroo tried desperately.

Kenma smirked. He was almost there, just a little bit more.

Kuroo tried his last offer, his hand running through his wild hair as he sighed. "This is my final offer...two apple pies, a kiss...and whatever 2 games you want."

Kenma offered nothing but silence.

"Please, Kenma."

That was enough for Kenma, evident by him pausing his game and tackling Kuroo on the other end of the sofa, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling into his chest. He looked up at Kuroo's relieved face.

"Sure. But just so you know, I would've done it regardless."

Kuroo let out a half-tired laugh. "Didn't know my boyfriend could barter so well."

He felt a purr of satisfaction from Kenma on his chest.

"Also didn't know I became a sugar daddy...heh," Kuroo added, ending it with a dry laugh.

Kenma laughed. His eyes closed tight, the ends of them crinkling with mirth, his mouth was open wide, the boy's dimples showing prominently. The sound of Kenma's laughter filled Kuroo with pure joy, the raven-haired man thought he went to heaven and heard angels every time his boyfriend laughed, especially during moments like these. The spontaneous moments from the smallest of things made Kuroo love Kenma even more.

Kenma got up, fervently kissed Kuroo, and with the most determined voice Kuroo's ever heard said, "Let's start," and left the room, leaving a confused yet turned-on Kuroo in its wake.

________________________

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?!"

"Nope."

"Then where do you want me to put it, Kenma?!" Kuroo huffed.

Kenma pointed to the corner next to the TV.

"I just put it there!" Kuroo complained.

"No you didn't, you put it right next to the TV, I said the corner."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? This tree is heavy!" Kuroo put the tree in its "correct" spot and sat down next to Kenma.

"You didn't ask." Kenma responded, snuggling into male's side.

They both looked around their newly decorated condo. Lights had been hung up on the walls with different Christmas decorations to compliment them. The soon to be decorated tree sat in the corner next to the TV, with a littering of plastic bags filled with tree decorations around it. 

"We should probably start decorating the tree Kuroo."

"It's too much wooork," Kuroo replied, tired from putting up all of the decorations according to Kenma's wishes.

"Can't we just put a star on top of it or some....thing?" 

As soon as Kuroo said star, Kenma bolted up and went to their shared room, he totally forgot about that special something that he wanted to use as a tree topper. 

Kuroo sat there stunned as he waited for his boyfriend to come back with what he deemed so important to leave his side during a bonding moment.

The boy walked back into the room to see Kuroo look at him with curious eyes.

Walking over to the tree, Kenma stood up on his toes and put the topper on the tree. It was a scraggly drawing of two cuddling cats, each cat representing one of them. The slightly bigger cat had black spiky hair - similar to Kuroo, and the smaller car nestled into the bigger cats had pudding-colored hair - much like Kenma. There was a small heart under the cats with the initials "K & K". Kenma made it himself in secret during his time inbetween classes, dedicating his time trying to draw the cats well and then spending the rest of his time trying to cut it out carefully and make it into a topper. He was really excited to put it on top of the tree, his eyes sparkled as he turned to Kuroo, looking at him with his lips curling into a joyful smile, proud of his work.

Kuroo looked back at his boyfriend, awed at how Kenma always seems to amaze him, topping Kuroo's expectations time and time again. His heart was full of excitement and love, all for this one boy who will forever be beautiful in his eyes.

It took a moment before Kuroo did anything, too stunned to speak or move, despite his need to always have a comeback for everything.

He finally got himself together, opening his arms and gesturing for Kenma to sit with him. Kenma sat down on Kuroo's knee, wrapping his arms around the man's torso and snuggling into his chest. Kuroo's hands rubbed up and down Kenma's back, his eyes still stuck on the topper that Kenma put up just minutes ago.  
"That's freaking awesome." Kuroo whispered, his head tilting down to kiss the top of Kenma's head.

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"You're such a dork, I only drew a little something....but I love you too."

"Of course you do! I'm Kuroo!"

Kenma playfully hit Kuroo and looked up at him while pouting. Kuroo took that chance to quickly kiss Kenma on the lips, smirking as he pulled back, looking at Kenma's surprised face.  
"That's the 1st part of my payment right?" Kuroo asked teasingly. He couldn't help himself, Kenna's face was just hot, who wouldn't kiss him when he looked like that?

Kenma blushed from the surprise kiss then angrily looked at Kuroo. Surprises were not his thing - and they never will be.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't~" Kuroo said as he got up from under Kenma and rushed to the kitchen, wanting to start on his apple pies as an excuse to escape Kenna's wrath.

Kenma ran after him into the kitchen as they continued their playful banter into the remainder of the day.  
_________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Yea yea I know this was probably the most cringiest thing you've ever read but honestly I don't think I'll ever edit this more than small grammar and connectivity edits because just posting this put me into a spiral of anxiety and I'm just gonna post it then stop worrying about it. But anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
